Digital pedometers and odometers are of increasing interest to both the fitness community and the general population as a way to track calorimetry and other exercise metrics for the purposes of marking personal progress, comparing achievements against others and motivating various fitness goals. Some key metrics measured by the pedometer are step count and distance traveled. Step count is the number of steps the user has taken as a function of time and distance traveled is the step count multiplied by stride length. For many applications, it is critical that the step count be both accurate by reporting the correct amount of steps and prompt by reporting each step immediately.